Family
by lovetowrite390
Summary: A demon threatens Ben "The Kids Are Alright" 03.02 to Dean's face, telling him that instead of wanting Dean's blood, he wants Dean's child's blood. Even though Dean was told Ben wasn't his, both he and the demon know it's a lie. Basically all Dean...


_**Summary: A demon threatens Ben ("The Kids Are Alright" 03.02) to Dean's face, telling him that instead of wanting Dean's blood, he wants Dean's child's blood. Even though Dean was told Ben wasn't his, both he and the demon know it's a lie. Dean goes back to play dad to Ben and husband to Lisa, all the while protecting them. But what happens when the demon gets ahold of Ben? What will Dean do? All Dean, some Sam later. **_

**Chapter One**

Dean had been in Hell for what felt like an eternity, but in actuality, it had only been a day. Selling his soul to the devil wasn't exactly smart, but he knew it was something that had to be done to save Sam's life. Then, a demon came from out of nowhere and challenged Dean. "I will give you your life Dean Winchester; and here are the rules..." the demon began. "First of all," he started, "I don't want _you_, I want your son, yes, that's right, your son, Ben."

Dean thought back to that boy he had saved earlier on that year, the one who looked just like him and acted like him too. Lisa had insisted that the boy wasn't his, but deep down, Dean knew that Ben was his. "Why do you want him?" Dean asked. He had been thinking a lot about Ben, and a lot about Lisa too...

"Because he is more powerful than you and Sam combined..." the demon trailed off and right away, Dean was physically placed back at Lisa's home, back to that house. He was weak, but he heard the rest of the demon's instructions. They were a whisper in his ear. _You are to protect your son and Lisa in all ways, if you can do that for the next four weeks, that is, one month, I promise, all of you are free. _The whisper was gone and Dean felt a little bit of strength inside of him. He knocked on the door, not knowing how he looked. It was early evening, and he hoped they were home.

Lisa answered the door. "Dean!" She smiled and then saw that he was bleeding. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Dean replied. "Remember how I told you what kind of job I had...?" he began.

Lisa shook her head, but let him in. At first, she was worried about bringing something into her home, but then, Dean told her everything. "I made that deal to save Sam, but the demon doesn't want Sam or me, he wants Ben. I know Ben is my son, and why Ben is so powerful is beyond me...And how the demons know how powerful he is..." Dean was beyond confused. Ben had been asleep on the couch, and his parents were watching him closely. Lisa had helped Dean clean up some of the blood on him. They realized that the wounds weren't all that bad, but Dean still hurt.

"I think I may have an answer to that." Lisa replied, going upstairs, grabbing an album and letting Dean look at the pictures. "Back in the day, my ancestors dabbled in witchcraft, and not the good energy kind either...the black magic kind." She frowned. "We inherit things from them, and one of the curses in my family said that the first son to be born to a Braden would be wanted by the devil himself."

"And thus Ben would be the first Braden male in...?" Dean looked at her questioningly.

"My father was the one who set the curse in motion, and he had only me in the way of children. So, my son is the first one born in years...our son. And your a Winchester, meaning that all things supernatural want you." She stated, rolling her eyes and frowning.

Dean nodded. "So, the devil wants our son and it is my job to protect him. I need to do some research on exactly what will repell the demon, at least for now." Dean told her.

She nodded. "How long will you be staying?" She asked.

"A month." Dean replied. "That is all the time I have to make sure that Ben is protected."

Lisa nodded slowly. "A month?" She was dazed. Was it the thought of losing Dean again that scared her? Was it the fact that her son could be in Hell if Dean didn't figure out a way to save him? Was it both?

"Hey..." Dean gently embraced her. "I'm going to protect both of you. And if there is one thing I promise you, it's that I will be around a lot longer this time. I want us to be a family..."

"Your deciding this now? Is that just because now you know that Ben _is _your son?" Lisa questioned.

"No, that's not it at all!" Dean replied. "I had time to think, and you mean a lot to me and Ben does too. I think of both of you every day, I can't say I do that with everyone I meet. I want to be with you forever...And I had decided that even before I knew that Ben was my son."

Dean Winchester, ready to committ. After being sent to Hell, he was ready to lead the normal American life. No more demons, he was going to leave that to Sam now. And if Sam didn't want it, there were plenty of other single guys out there who were hunters that didn't mind leading that kind of life. But they were a rare breed.

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Really." Dean nodded. "And I had no idea how powerful Ben was, but I am going to protect him, and you, and all of us. However, the devil or demon, whoever he was, didn't make the conditions clear. Was Ben safer in the house than he was outside of the house? Was Ben safer outside? What? I don't know!" Dean was still confused. "My head is killing me." Dean rubbed his forehead and walked into the living room so he could look closer at Ben.

There was this sense of love like he had never felt before that washed over him, the knowledge that Ben was his son, and also the knowledge that there would be someone depending on him now and forever. Lisa joined him. "It's a strange feeling isn't it?" She asked. "Having someone fully dependant on you, and you love them so much..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes." Was all Dean could say.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" Lisa asked, knowing that Dean was capable of not sleeping.

"Yes..." Dean's eyes were heavy and he felt he needed the rest. "But I don't want to worry about Ben tonight, or any night..."

"What about a pentagram? Can you put Ben in the middle of one so the demon can't get through?" She asked.

"That's a good idea." Dean agreed. "Tomorrow." He added. "Tonight, I am going to move Ben to the loveseat and I am going to take the big couch and I am going to be here in case any demons try to get him."

"Ben's room is right across the hall from mine, we could just put him in his bed...?" She told Dean.

Dean nodded. "And you could sleep with me..." She hinted.

Dean smiled. "You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She smiled back. "But I still haven't taken my shower yet and I was wondering if you would join me?"

"Wow!" Dean was loving this. He was wondering if he was still in Hell being tortured by some female demons. He reached out and touched her face. It was real, not fake, nothing about this was fake. He had been tricked so many times, and he was so worried that he was going to lose it all, and quickly too. "Yeah, but first, let's get Ben in bed."

Dean carried Ben up to his room. He put salt in the doorway and then procedeed to do the same to Lisa's room, the spare room, the front and back door and on every window sil. Then, he was ready for his shower. Dean took off his jacket, he winced as he felt the pain in his arms from the fight with the demons earlier. "Here," Lisa helped him out of his shirt and then looked at where all his scrapes, cuts, and bruises were. The demons had not returned him to Earth in very good condition, but he was still as sexy as ever. She ran her hand over his chest, causing Dean to pull her into his arms tightly and engulf her lips in his.

She reached down and removed his pants, then his boxers. He removed her robe and they headed to the shower.

Afterward, Dean was extremely tired. He didn't have pajamas, and Lisa hinted that she wanted him with her in the buff. He smiled and joined her in bed, doing whatever she wanted for the next few minutes. Finally, he admitted that he was exhausted. "Can we pick up where we left off tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yes we can." She replied.

"Good." Dean smiled and relaxed, resting his head by her heart. It was beating, she was human...He hadn't known if it was all a fantasy until that very moment. It's sad when everything in life has to be questioned.

"I love that sound." Dean whispered.

"What sound?" Lisa asked, stroking his hair.

"The sound of the heart beating...life..." Dean replied. He did love that sound, and he loved it so much because of all the time he had spent around death.

Before he could fall asleep, Dean remembered that Lisa had a kid...his kid...and kids usually are the ones to wake their parents up in the morning. "Shouldn't we get dressed in case Ben gets us up in the morning?" Dean asked Lisa.

"Good point." She sighed and they both got up. Dean threw his boxers back on and Lisa handed him a large black and red AC/DC t-shirt.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Take a guess...?" Lisa played with him.

"Did I leave it at your loft back in the day?" Dean asked.

"You did." Lisa replied. "I never wanted to wash it, because I loved the way you smelled so much."

Dean smiled and they both went back to bed; Dean wrapping his arms around her protectively, worried that somehow a demon might get in and hurt Lisa or Ben. Dean's eyes were heavy however, and he dozed off.


End file.
